


can't talk myself out of wanting you

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS September 2017 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, wanting more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Eames waits for Arthur to have time for him.





	can't talk myself out of wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> Week Two  
> Prompt: It could be worse

It could be worse, Arthur could have never been here at all. Eames tells himself it’s fine, that he doesn’t need more of Arthur than the man is willing to give. He can survive on the hours they spend together and not think of them as scraps. As hollow moments when Eames is worth Arthur’s time. His air. His mouth and his skin. 

 

He’s tried to move past this, to not spend his free time wanting, waiting for Arthur to come around. To not wonder where, and when, and for how long this time. Next time. The last time. 

 

Eames thinks about telling him. About the stiffness of Arthur’s shoulders and the tightness of his smile when he declines. Or worse, brushes off Eames’ demands. Like they’re nothing more than the post-coital mumblings of a sex-drunk rambler. Like Eames doesn’t crave him with every fibre of his being. Like he doesn’t count the hours, the minutes, the touches, they share. The moments between the tomorrows and the yesterdays.

 

The world fades when they’re apart. Shaded in grey and tasting of ash, Eames simply existing until Arthur comes back, hunts him down, finds him, biting his neck and pressing him down, down, until Eames can feel him in his bones and between his teeth. But it gets harder every time Arthur walks away. 

 

“I want more,” he confesses against the smoothness of Arthur’s thigh, hiding there because he knows he’s about to ruin everything. “I can’t keep doing this if I can’t have everything. If I can’t have your heart.” 

 

And then Arthur’s pushing him back, and off, and away. Until Eames is spread across the mattress, his breath sharp and heavy in his chest. But Arthur’s still there, kissing him through his smile and whispering, “You already have it.”


End file.
